The effect of calcium (Ca ions) depletion on the voltage characteristics of noise was measured and analyzed in turtle cone photoreceptors. The findings provide evidence that Ca ions does block light sensitive channels in the photoreceptor membrane but cannot prove Ca ions is the internal transmitter.